


in which the boys help bobby with his insomnia

by crowsofmurder



Series: sunset curve headcanons, memories, and moments [1]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: 1990s, Bobby | Trevor Wilson-centric, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, No beta we die like Sunset Curve, OG Sunset Curve, Sunset Curve (Julie and The Phantoms), and the boys help, bobby has insomnia, can be read as romantic or platonic, can you see the author projecting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:28:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29175690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crowsofmurder/pseuds/crowsofmurder
Summary: Luke, Reggie, and Alex have different ways of helping Bobby with dealing with his insomnia on their own but also as a group.
Relationships: Bobby | Trevor Wilson & Alex Mercer & Luke Patterson & Reggie Peters, Bobby | Trevor Wilson/Alex Mercer/Luke Patterson/Reggie Peters
Series: sunset curve headcanons, memories, and moments [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2143374
Comments: 5
Kudos: 79





	in which the boys help bobby with his insomnia

**Author's Note:**

> This is 100% based on the fact my own insomnia has been harder to deal with lately, so I do what anyone would do and project my issues onto my comfort character. 
> 
> Seriously, I wrote this at 4 in the morning, barely glanced over it for any errors before deciding to post it. No beta, so all errors and mistakes belong to my sleep-deprived self.

In the years that the four boys had been friends, there had been a slowly growing list of things that were unspoken rules for the four of them. From simple things, like the kind of snacks that would always be stocked in the studio, or the bigger things, like how no one was allowed to raise their voice during an argument. They had tried to just avoid arguing all together, but sometimes it was just impossible. But yelling was never allowed. 

Another thing was just wasn’t talked about - the ever noticeable dark circles under Bobby’s eyes. 

It was common knowledge among the group that Bobby barely slept but it was also something that they never talked about. It was just easier. Bobby, who had spent his entire life without people worrying and fussing over him, often got defensive and uncomfortable when one of the others would push too much. It wasn’t like their efforts weren’t appreciated because they were. He knew his boys cared about him and he didn’t mind when they showed their affection through cuddling, or just hanging out, but when they started pushing at his poor habits of taking care of him, that was when he started pulling away. So when he would start to crumble under the weight of his thoughts and exhaustion, each other of his boys would be there in their own subtle ways for him. 

\---  
When Reggie would step into the studio a quarter to one, he wasn’t surprised to see Bobby curled up in one of the chairs. He was trembling, fear still settled in his bones in the form of his parents' screaming voices. But still, he managed to get out, “I’m not interrupting anything, right?” Bobby had already looked up from his notebook when the doors had opened, but it would only be when Reggie spoke that he would manage to pull himself up. Like the bassist’s voice had snapped him out of a daze. 

Reggie’s bag would be forgotten on the floor as he started for the ladder up to the loft, Bobby two steps behind him. The pair collapsed on the mattress that had been moved up into the loft after the first time Bobby had found a sleeping Luke curled up on the couch two months into their friendship. Sometimes the couch was the better option but unless Reggie asked, the loft was their place. Fairy lights casting a dim glow over the cuddling pair, limbs completely entangled together and Reggie’s face pressed happily into Bobby's neck as the latter hummed one of their songs. 

The bassist would sleep undisturbed for a few hours and he would wake to the soothing feeling of long fingers combing through his hair. He would know that Bobby had only slept an hour or two that night - if he slept at all - but he wouldn’t say anything. Instead, he would keep his eyes shut and snuggle closer until they had no other choice but to get up.

\---  
On school days where Bobby didn’t pick up the group, Luke wouldn’t see the rhythm guitarist until the second period. To anyone outside of Sunset Curve, Bobby would look nothing more than a normal teenager who was awake far too early, but at this point, Luke was almost an expert on reading Bobby. He hadn’t looked up from his notebook for almost five minutes and he wasn’t even working on classwork or music. Just making mindless doodles. Those doodles would no doubt be turned into mind-blowing sketches within a few days, but right now, they were nothing more than swirls and curving lines. 

Luke would begin packing up his half attempted homework that he would ask Alex or Reggie to help him with later that day because right now his mind was completely on Bobby. When the bell rang, Luke would take Bobby’s hand and head off out of the school. If he spotted Alex before they left, he would snatch Bobby’s car keys and toss them to the drummer, so the remaining two wouldn’t have to walk to the studio after school. 

The pair would take a quick stop to the garage to grab their guitars before entering the Wilson home and locking themselves in Bobby’s bedroom. Hours would be wasted in their soft voices and the melodies they would play for each other. And if Luke was lucky, their guitar session would end with both guitars laying off to the side and Bobby’s head resting in his lap. 

\---  
As for the days where everything was too much for Bobby, it was Alex who would shoo the other two out of the studio for a couple of hours. The drummer knew that if the rhythm guitarist went so long the way he normally did, his playful asshole attitude would slowly start morphing into dangerous territory, filled with complete irritation and frustration. That was why he dealt with it instead of Luke or Reggie.

Alone in the studio, Alex would strip out of his hoodie before heading over to lay down on the couch. It would take some prompting before Bobby would come and join him but once he did, the drummer would refuse to let him go. One hand would tangle in the dark brown locks, not tight enough to hurt the other, just enough to keep him present, while his other hand would snake around Bobby’s waist, sliding up his shirt just enough to rest on his lower back. And Bobby would rest his head just over his heart, letting the steady beat soothe him as he tapped it out on Alex’s arm. After a few hours, Bobby would whisper an apology but would be hushed with a kiss to his forehead. He would be reminded that he never had to apologize to Alex - or Luke or Reggie - and he would fall silent again. 

\---  
And on the days when Bobby was too tired to practice, tears of frustration and exhaust blurring his vision, his boys were right there to catch him altogether. They would strip him with gentle touches and kisses, tucking him under the blankets on his bed before joining him. And there he would lay, surrounded in a comfortable warmth and the three people he loved more than anything in the entire world, and Bobby would be lulled to sleep. Whether he got two hours or six hours of sleep, every time he opened his eyes, Alex, Luke, and Reggie would still be there, to hold him and soothe him and reassure him. He would never have to spend another sleepless night or the days that followed alone ever again.


End file.
